Scooby Doo helps the liars
by taylorbell123
Summary: What happens when Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily bump into the Scooby Doo gang. Can the Great Dane and his pals help the girls track down A?


**I'm taking a little break from my other story '' just on night'' so I wrote this. It's not related to my other story.**

What happens when the PLLs bump into the Scooby doo gang at an old creepy museum? Will Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma and Scooby help the girls finally find A?

Spencer Hastings frustratingly ushered her three uninterested best friends around the museum. Aria had spent the whole trip obsessing over her boyfriend Ezra's son. Hanna was blabbering on about Caleb and his family problems while reapplying a new layer of lip gloss every three minutes. And Emily wouldn't shut up about the upcoming swim meets at school next week. Along with a few older few other people in the tour group, Spencer was the only one actually interested in what the balding, slightly overweight tour guide had to say.

Earlier in the month, Spencer had entered some silly radio phone in competion. The question was so simple '' Finish the Taylor Swift song: Teardrops on my _'', Just for fun Spencer called in said ''guitar'' and won. The prize wasn't great, four tickets to a creepy old museum in Coolsville, Ohio. Actually, now that she thought of it, the Blitzer radio station was located here in Coolsville. Cool, Spencer thought. And even though she didn't have much interest in museums, she had to admit it was pretty cool. There were giant dinosaur skeletons, cool artefacts from millions of years ago and Aztec burial tools.

The girls followed the group around the corner. ''Okay, now this is truly amazing.'' The tour guide was so excited it looked like he was about to have an aneurism. '' This is the faith Jewel!''. He pointed towards the apple sized jewel. It was dark purple and was protected from the outside world by an extremely thick looking glass cover enclosed in the wall. '' The origin of this magnificent jewel is still unknown but it said to have existed back in ancient Egyptian times. The legend is the grand queen Cleopatra was buried with this, but one night her grave was broken into by thieves and they stole it. It is said to be cursed and anybody who abuses its power and beauty for malicious reasons will be plagued by bad luck. Now let's move onto the next monument. ''

'' Unless I can eat dinosaur bones I'm really not interested in the next artefact'' Hanna moaned to the other girls. '' Can we just go get something to eat? I'm starving.''

Spencer waited until the tour group disappeared around the corner until she spoke. '' Seriously, what is wrong with you guys? The three of you have not stopped complaining since be got here, it's really annoying.''

''Spence, come on, this is hardly the height of entertainment. Let's just blow this off and go to a club or something.'' Hanna applied yet another layer of lip gloss. Seriously, who was she trying to impress? The place was full of stuffed dummies and dust.

'' Come on, next stop we get to see Malcolm X's hat.'' Spencer tried to be enthusiastic but even she knew that was far from riveting. Aria gasped and threw her hand up to her heart as if she's just been shot with an arrow. '' What's wrong now, Aria?''

'' Spencer, Ezra's son's name is Malcolm.'' Aria's voice was small as if she was really hurt. '' How could you bring that up?''

'' Bring what up! It's a historical artefact. Okay, Aria, this museum doesn't know about your boyfriend's love child.''

Aria's eyes went as wide as saucepans. '' Well, it's still really insensitive.''

Spencer rolled her eyes in disbelief. Aria really did live in her own little fantasy world.

'' Not taking any sides here, but you are a little obsessed with him '' Hanna decided to interject and she knew the moment she said it that Aria was none too happy about her little comment. '' Sorry, just saying.''

'' Oh please, like you're not completely obsessed with Caleb.'' Snapped Aria, getting a little defensive. ''You talk about him all the time. Caleb's father, Caleb's mother, Caleb's job, Caleb's favourite pizza topping. God, last night you called me and you talked about the pattern of his chest hair.'' Sadly that was true.

'' Well at least that's interesting?'' The other three girls looked at each other as if to say _interesting?_ '' All your Mr Fitz problems are so boring. He's always presenting a paper or taking a flight. And from what I've seen he's got the personality of a piece of wet cardboard.'' Hanna flipped back a lock of her hair. '' And don't take this personally, it's not your fault, but I really do think he's gay.''

'' What? Why would he be gay?'' Aria chirped.

'' Think of it Aria, he takes like fifty showers a day, girls gross him out.''

'' Okay, can you go easy on the gaydor. I only recently fell out of the closet'', Emily said.

Suddenly the whole place blacked out and alarm sirens began to go off. The girls were all so confused. Hanna screamed and there was a loud thud and barking. Emily frantically searched for a light switch. When the lights began to flicker on, Hanna growled. '' Ugh! What is this dog doing on top of me?'' Hanna stood up and brushed the dog hair from her shirt.

The Great Dane just stood there wagging his tail. Spencer walked up to him and checked the name tag dangling off his collar.'' SD'' she read.

'' SD?'' Aria took a step closer to Spencer. '' What does that mean?''

'' I don't know. But who would let a dog in here with all the…''

'' Rog? RERE?'' The girls jumped back, all in complete shock.

'' Okay, am I hallucinating or did that dog just talk?'' Aria asked.

'' Scoob? Scooby Doo? Old buddy, old pal.'' A pitchy male voice called.

'' Scooby doo? Where are you?'' Another voice called, only this one was belonging to a girl.

'' Hello, who is that?'' Spencer called, her voice echoed down the hall.

Four teenagers walked around the corner. There were two girls, one wearing a purple dress and one wearing an orange turtle neck and red skirt. There was a blond guy with an orange ascot and a tall lanky guy with a green baggy shirt.

'' Like, who are you?'' The guy in green asked.

'' I think the question is who are you? Your dog just jumped an me and knocked me to the ground.'' Hanna was not happy.

The short girl with the orange turtle neck stepped forward. '' Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Velma, that's Daphne, that's Fred, that's Shaggy. And you've already met Scooby.''

The blond guy, Fred looked very suspicious. '' And what are the four of you doing here?''

**Please review.**


End file.
